


Such a Character

by Cornflaek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflaek/pseuds/Cornflaek
Summary: Hubert should've known not to ask about *why* he'd been paired with the new recruit in their house, Annette Fantine Dominic. Why, out of all the Black Eagles, did Byleth choose to put Hubert with the peppy, well-meaning girl who seemed to bring sunshine and optimism wherever she went?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Such a Character

Ever since Professor Byleth had been put in charge of the Black Eagles, Hubert had learned not to question her tactical expertise too much. Most of the time, her decisions seemed unlikely at best, and while he was left to ponder the whys and hows of her strategies, Hubert hated that he couldn't lie and say they didn't work. In fact, they worked _very_ well, he'd noticed, almost like the new professor held some sort of power to avoid any bad consequences within her soul.

With all of that in mind, Hubert should've known not to ask about _why_ he'd been paired with the new recruit in their house, Annette Fantine Dominic. On one hand, at least she was a mage, so it made more sense than the time the Professor paired him with Caspar, but at the same time, why Hubert? Why, out of all the Black Eagles, did Byleth choose to put Hubert with the peppy, well-meaning girl who seemed to bring sunshine and optimism wherever she went?

"It's for your own good, Hubert." 

The excuse given to him by Byleth in a serious, yet always monotone voice made the black haired student roll his eyes and fold his arms over his chest. His tone dripped with cynicism when he responded, "Professor, I am aware you must be well informed, but this decision _reeks_ of naiveté." A sigh escaped him. "Pairing me with her will result in nothing but needless confusion."

Byleth laughed, and it was as mischievous and taunting as Hubert remembered. Honestly, if Ferdinand alone didn't drive him up the wall at times, this woman's decisions would certainly do the trick. "My decision is final. I chose to make Annette your adjutant for the next battle, and you'll see why soon."

Hubert bit his words down this time. Uncharacteristic, most likely, but he decided to take his time. The student left with a bow and a nod that felt drenched in sarcasm.

In a not so distant room of the monastery, Annette carried a heavy tome in her arms, struggling to bring it to the library in which she wanted to study. It was from back in her Royal School of Sorcery days, and the cover was bound in silver thread, carefully made by the hardworking hands of the ginger haired girl. Inside the book, she'd kept notes of her entire student life back in Faerghus, every lesson and spell had its own dedicated chapter and subdivisions. If only she were this perfectly organized with her real belongings, she thought. Pages couldn't be ruined by her clumsiness, at least not before she managed to find a way to do so.

When Hubert left the Professor's quarters, he didn't expect to run right into his assigned partner, and yet, as soon as he saw the faintest figure of the girl, it was far too late to move out of the way. His chest collided with the heavy tome, the air was almost punched out of his gut for a split second. Annette fell backwards and yelped in surprise, likely also not expecting to walk into a pseudo-vampire in the middle of the morning.

"O-Oh no, Hubert! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You did nothing." He was, after all, still standing, and that couldn't be said for Annette, who had fallen back on her bottom. If not for a slightly bespectacled expression, Hubert seemed the same, like nothing had just occurred. 

"R-right, yeah! I'm still sorry, though... I should look at where I'm going more often!" She sighed to herself as she struggled to stand with the book in her arms, and as Hubert noticed how heavy it must have been, his eyebrows furrowed a small bit. "Well, I'll see you later, partner."

"Wait just a moment, Annette." While he had no place to demand this of her, his unlockable seriousness made the girl shiver and stand at attention, blue eyes wide and fists clenched. "What _is_ this tome you're carrying? It looks awfully large for a person of your stature."

"Oh, this?" The girl eased up a bit once she realized he meant no harm, and as Annette realized Hubert was curious, a sly smile crossed her lips. Hubert… _curious_. She could have some fun. "Weeeell, it's just some notes from my academy days, but if you wanna look at them so much, you can just ask me!"

"Notes? Ugh. Sounds dreadful." For a second, the unflinching Hubert Von Vestra felt his cheeks warm up. Maybe it was the almost sing-song tone Annette used to say that, or the faint curiosity biting at him deep down, but all in all, he wanted to know more. "Although, I sincerely doubt you'd have so much material in simple _notes_ for such a large book."

"You're right, you know!" She giggled, "That's why I also wrote down my very best secrets for spellcasting in here. You know, Professor Byleth says I'm a really good mage."

"Professor Byleth also briefly considered making _me_ our representative for the White Heron cup, and has _still_ not decided on the final one. I wouldn't consider her a paragon of intellectual thought." His biting tone made Annette laugh, and it caught Hubert off guard. Her, find his sense of humour _entertaining_? If he'd heard this from someone else's lips, he'd have told them to perish the thought. "Why, I wouldn't have imagined you'd find my thoughts _funny_ , Annette."

"Well, funny isn't really the right word." As she attempted to explain, Annette tilted her head, bouncing on her heels to keep herself busy. "I'd say you're more like… a character, Hubert. It's like I'm talking to someone out of the books Ashe and Ingrid read, but you're in front of me!"

"A… a _character_? Then, pray tell, what role would a character like that play?" He fully expected an answer, of course. Hubert was certain he'd be told he was the antagonist, or something in that vein, but once again, Annette hit him with a curve ball.

"Hmm… you're like the well-meaning, but kind of scary looking characters! Oooh, Mercie knows more about that trope, let me see if I remember…" The girl closed her eyes and thought for some seconds. Seconds that, mind you, felt like minutes to Hubert. "Oh, right! You're like the dark, snarky love interests that end up having hidden depths!"

He didn't respond. Inconsequential as the interaction was, Hubert had no words for the first few moments after he was called a… _Goddess_ , this was ridiculous, a 'love interest'. His brain felt like it couldn't process that statement, as stupid as it was. Annette stood in front of him and her brows quirked, trying to understand _what_ exactly the man's expression was trying to convey.

"Was that too weird?" She asked, seemingly apologetic, and thankfully it was enough to snap her poor colleague out of his befuddled state. Hubert shook his head, a hand on his chin as if he were sincerely pondering her words.

"I admit, it is the first time I've been called a…" he cleared his throat, " _love interest_." A chuckle left Hubert's thin lips. Annette laughed as well, though she skirted the line between awkward and genuine.

"I guess most people would think you're a bit scary, huh?" She pondered, having to pull up the book another time to keep it from falling, "I mean, I was startled too when we ran into eachother."

"Yes, that is the more usual reaction." He nodded, "It surprises me that you don't think the same."

To that, Annette shook her head and explained: "I try to keep an open mind about people. I mean, I'm still scared of other things, but if our Professor wanted us to work together, I don't think you can be that bad!"

She had a point, Hubert thought. An unconventional one, but a point nonetheless. 

"You give things more thought than I'd have imagined." His lips were curled into a subtle smile. It conveyed more mockery than he likely intended, and yet, Annette felt like she could see what he really meant. "It'll prove a useful gift, Annette."

"Thank you!" She smiled in return, and before she could stop it, the heavy tome slipped out of her grasp. Annette gasped and anticipated the loud _thud_ it'd make when it got to the floor, but as she closed her eyes tightly in a misguided attempt of mitigating the sound, she noticed the noise never came. One of her eyes opened first, carefully and slowly as if simply doing that would cause the book to finally fall, but what she saw was not the leather bound book on the floor. 

"It seems it was too heavy for you, after all." 

Hubert's self satisfied tone made the girl whine and open her other eye. The dark mage had, with reflexes that would put most spellcasters to shame, formed a protective field around the book, which now levitated a few inches off the ground, covered in a dark purple aura. Annette was about to snatch it when it floated right out of her grasp, coming to rest in Hubert's arms instead.

"S-sorry…" Annette didn't fight it. He seemed to know what he was doing, and she knew this likely wouldn't be the last time she dropped her book. "I was really trying to carry it by myself, but-"

"You dislike having others aid you, I presume." Hubert completed her sentence with all the confidence in the world. She only nodded. "I won't pry. Just allow me to carry it for you until you've reached your destination." 

He read her expression with ease, it seemed. Annette looked down to her feet, and nodded dejectedly at his offer, cheeks turning a rosy shade. Hubert was, indeed, quite the character. A fascinating one, Annette concluded, but one she'd have to spend much time studying before making any conclusions about. Minutes ago, she'd never have expected him to offer help, much less like _this,_ and yet here they were. 

Maybe being paired with him wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and I'm nervous as heck, but here it goes. I'd love constructive criticism, and I wrote this due to a request by a friend in an RP server. I might continue it, but I don't know as of yet.


End file.
